Dulces sueños ¿O no tan dulces?
by Yumiko Matsumoto
Summary: Ash se encuentra en una habitación blanca, no sabe como a llegado hasta ahi, pero una terrible angustia le obligara a salir y a perseguir algo ¿El qué? Ni el mismo lo sabe...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de Pokémon. A mi tan solo me pertenece el hilo de esta historia y los sentimientos de los personajes.**

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de pokémon, asi que sed buenos ^^

Yo siempre e sido fan de la pareja Ash x Aura (May) Creo que hacen una linda pareja *_* Pero nunca me he atrevido a hacer un escrito suyo ya que soy una lectora exigente que odia cuando cambian radicalmente la personalidad de un personaje y temía hacerlo con mi historia, y al final creo que he caído en ello, pero bueno xDD  
>No se que os parecerá, a mi no acaba de convencerme, pero bueno =S<br>Acepto criticas, pero eso si, que sean constructivas è_é

Y tras esto, aquí tenéis la historia ^^

* * *

><p>La mañana era clara, la luz del sol iluminaba con fuerza la habitación. Las blancas paredes de esta y los pocos muebles que la componían parecían brillar con fuerza. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una sencilla cama, las sabanas se desparramaban por los laterales de esta. Sentado en la cama se encontraba Ash, con el pelo despeinado, en shorts y con cara de confusión. No sabía dónde estaba, no conseguía recordar cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera que era lo último que hizo. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de esa angustia que sentía en su pecho, una especie de opresión sin razón que le nublaba la mente y le obligaba a levantarse.<p>

Se levanto confundido y protegió sus ojos de la luz, recorrió la habitación y abrió la puerta. Un largo pasillo se encontraba frente a él. Quiso volver a la habitación, volver a tumbarse en la cama y encontrarle la lógica a aquella situación, pero la angustia que sentía iba creciendo más y más, y algo le decía que debía seguir adelante. Cruzo el pasillo y entro por todas las puertas que veía, pero estas siempre le conducían a una habitación blanca totalmente vacía, sin ventanas. Cada vez que entraba en una de esas habitaciones la opresión de su pecho y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Poco después se encontró corriendo pasillo abajo, abriendo las puertas con desesperación, buscando algo, pero sin saber que era lo que buscaba.

Tras un largo rato corriendo llego al final del pasillo, una puerta se encontraba frente a él, pero esta, a diferencia de las demás, era de madera y no blanca. Trago saliva y dirigió la mano temblorosa al pomo, abrió la puerta y por un instante quedo cegado por la intensa luz. Se llevo las manos a los ojos y se los froto. Poco a poco se hizo a la luz y miro la nueva habitación, se encontraba en una cocina. Dio un paso adentro y la puerta se cerró tras él, Ash se giro asustado e intento abrirla, pero no podía, trago con fuerza y atravesó la cocina. Podía oír risas, pero no sabía de dónde venían. Tras observas la habitación detenidamente diviso el marco de una puerta, el cual daba a otra habitación, se dirigió hacia allí y la escena que presencio le sorprendió. Su pikachu se encontraba sentado encima de una mesa, mirando hacia él y hablando con una chica. La angustia de Ash aumento y sintió la necesidad de acercarse ¿Quién era ella? Se fue acercando a la chica de pelo castaño con temor y cuando ya estaba a su lado le toco el hombro, la chica se giro rápidamente y primero le miro confundida, pero enseguida asomo una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Ash! Por fin despertaste, ya creía que tendría que ir yo.

Ash miro confuso a la chica, su cara… Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, le miro confuso e intento recordar. Un momento ¿No era Aura? Ash abrió los ojos sorprendidos, si, era Aura, pero parecía mucho más mayor ¿Era eso posible? Aura le miro preocupada y le toco la frente.

— Ash, cariño ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

Ash miro a Aura a los ojos y se vio reflejados en ellos, su cara parecía mucho más adulta, giro la cabeza confundido y se encontró frente a un espejo, la imagen que este le devolvía era la de una Ash mucho más mayor. Miro a su alrededor asustado y vio la mirada preocupada de Aura.

— ¿Ash? Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte, estás muy pálido.

Aura se alejo de él y un pinchazo atravesó su pecho, no quería que se alejara, no pensaba permitirlo, la solo idea le provocaba una terrible angustia, y sin saber cómo alargo el brazo y cogió a Aura de la mano.

— Aura…

Aura se giro y miro con cariño a Ash, le acaricio la mejilla y dejo su mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

— Te… quiero.

Aura sonrió y abrazo a Ash, la angustia de este desapareció en el acto, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima y abrazo con fuerza a Aura. Una extraña calidez le invadió por dentro y apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Aura. Se sentía realmente bien en aquella postura. Su mente seguía nublada, pero algo le decía que mientras siguiera en aquella postura todo iría bien. Suspiro, apretó más aun a Aura y luego se separo un poco. Aura le miraba radiante, sus ojos parecían contener todo el brillo y la calidez del universo y Ash se perdería en ellos de buen gusto. Acaricio su cabeza y puso uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, Ash sonreía embelesado y Aura rio. Ash se contagio de su risa, era el sonido más dulce y hermoso que había oído. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, sin pensar, poco a poco se fue agachando, dispuesto a probar sus labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo descubrió horrorizado que ahí no había nada. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Aura se iba desmaterializando poco a poco. Entre sus brazos ya no notaba su calidez, si no frio. Como si de un fantasma se tratase, el contorno de Aura fue desdibujándose poco a poco, desapareciendo. Ash intento retenerla, pero era como intentar atrapar el aire, la angustia comenzó a aumentar y Aura le dirigía una triste mirada.

— Aún no es el momento. Cuando estés listo te estaré esperando – Aura sonrió apenada y se acerco a él – Te amo.

— ¡Aura espera!

Aura desapareció en el aire, no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de Ash, el cual se llevo la mano a esta sorprendido, fue como si la brisa le hubiese acariciado. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos y miro a su alrededor temeroso, la habitación también estaba desapareciendo y el caía en una oscura espiral. Llamo a Aura con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco la oscuridad le iba envolviendo más y más.

Instantes después despertó asustado en el suelo. Se había enrollado con las sabanas y había caído de la cama, se levanto angustiado, con su mente nublada, recordando pequeños retazos del sueño. Desde la cama pikachu observaba inquieto a su entrenador, el cual había estado toda la noche revolviéndose, gimiendo y diciendo un nombre.

Ash salió rápidamente de la habitación y se encamino por el pasillo, no sabía adónde iba, pero sus pies si parecían saberlo. Rápidamente se encamino a la habitación de las chicas y una vez delante de la puerta se quedo quieto ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué había ido hasta allí? Intento recordar su sueño pero no podía, tan solo recordaba su angustia, las puertas y la horrible sensación de perder algo muy querido para él. Suspiro e intento tranquilizarse, pero por alguna razón necesitaba comprobar que su amiga se encontraba bien. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y observo a Aura. Esta dormía plácidamente sobre la cama, sonriendo, parecía estar teniendo algún buen sueño, al contrario que él. Ash sonrió, solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas, suspiro y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta escucho a Aura.

— Ash… No…

Ash volvió a asomarse confundido ¿Le había visto? Observo a su compañera, pero esta seguía profundamente dormida, aunque su semblante era ahora de angustia e incluso pudo apreciar como una pequeña lágrima caía por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Le miro confundido y volvió a salir de la habitación ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Por qué había pronunciado su nombre? Miles de preguntas como esas se arremolinaban en su mente, pero él se encontraba demasiado confuso como para buscarles una respuesta. Se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a acostarse durmiéndose enseguida y volviendo a soñar con una chica de cabellos castaños capaz de librarle de su angustia. Mientras, un par de habitaciones más lejos, la misma chica de cabellos castaños soñaba con él a la vez que sonreía y susurraba su nombre.


End file.
